AceStriker37
is the 37th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Gosei High School League has just begun! Ryoma want to become like his brother Shion, but he need expanding his power to led Hamon FC win. Can Miyuki help him lead to win or confessing her feeling toward him? Major Events *Ryoma gains the full system slot of Saint Gauge and uses his Glorious Mode for the first time, allowing to performs Vermilion King Cannon Sword. *Miyuki and Ryoma forms the romantic relationship after remembering about being each other since childhood. Synopsis Before Gosei High School League started tomorrow, Ryoma does the strenuous exercise to achieve his dream of being the King of Champion, but still need more power in order to lead his team win. Sir Hawk suggested that Hamon FC could expand their power so they can playing stronger. Miyuki still worried about her feeling toward Ryoma, but she decided to encourage him to train hard. Ryoma explain to her that he watched his brother Shion execute his signature shot known as Ocelot King Cannon. Ryoma start training on the signature shot while Shion watches him smiling. Tired and unable to move, Ryoma cannot expanding his power enough to execute the shot. Next day, the High School League tournament has started today and Ryoma prepare to faces his difficult choice. As the game begun, Peina targets Highmore Chitashi's player to create an S-Ranked Haisha monster Batarakala. Without any help of the AceStrikers, Ryoma settling himself in order to protect Miyuki from Peina, who make a choice for him to save Miyuki or letting her die on Batara's hands. Unable to thinking anymore, Ryoma chooses to save his love by awakening his Glorious Mode with the full system slot of Saint Gauge and uses his Ace-Cannonball along with Vermillion Sword and Glorious Red Crest which he lands a hard blow at Batara's core and destroy it, allowing the AceStrikers to defeat Haisha monster. Without warning, the AceStrikers helps Ryoma win the back by fighting a giant Batara with StrikerKaiser. Ryoma learned his brother's signature shot and then uses Ocelot King Cannon fireball, sending Batara to fly and destroying it once again. By the end of battle, the game resumed and Ryoma managed to execute his brother's shot, allowing Hamon FC to win. After Hamon FC won this time, Miyuki and Ryoma resting together in her bedroom as aware for their victories and Ryoma said that he want to put Miyuki's childhood past of their feelings and want to see how good she was when they love each other since they were children. Happily to known how he kissed her for the first time, Miyuki and Ryoma met in a kiss passionately while Ryoma regains the childhood love of the past. Afterward, they're slept together with a big smiles while the man watching them from the window out of jealous. The man named Mikio Shibuki, Miyuki's older brother, is planning to getting rid of her to led Hamon FC to loss the match. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami Villains *Cybergeddon *Peina *Haisha Monster: Batara Kala Secondary Characters *Shion Asamiya *Coach Tokuyama *Masao Kajima *Suika Natsui *Koya Asamiya *''Mikio Shibuki'' (cameo) Trivia *The opening features scenes from the upcoming movie Gladiator of Field AceStriker x Captain Tsubasa the Movie: Galaxy Strike! Super Dimensional Eleventh Corps An additional trailer is featured right at the end. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime